


黑龙军团的诞生与毁灭

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: “为你所爱的东西而死，算不得悲剧。”
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 7





	黑龙军团的诞生与毁灭

**Author's Note:**

> 除了在风中裸立，在日下消融外，“死”还是什么呢？
> 
> 只有在大地索取你们的四肢时，你们才真正地跳舞。
> 
> ——纪伯伦《先知》

“恩佐斯想把我们引入他的思想核心！请记住，眼见未必为实，耳闻未必为真，铭记你们的心声，英雄们，我将和你们一同进入那个污秽之地！”年轻的黑龙在腐化者的内腔深处盘旋着，同艾泽拉斯的勇士一起坠入未知的恐惧。

这里幽暗而闭塞，某种诡异的心跳似乎在深不见底的肉腔内回响，但当你侧耳倾听却剩下一片虚无，只有黑龙扇动翅翼的气流声间或打破这晦暗的缄默。当他们终于深入腐败的核心，踏上颤动的腔体时，他们闻见刺鼻的气味，如同杀死梦靥的躯体并放任它在地狱中缓慢地腐败，四周的黑暗仿佛成为凝结的实体，似暗中的匕首刺入每个人的胸腔，让人们情不自禁地放轻脚步，屏住呼吸，攥紧手中的利刃，瞪大眼睛防备着一切可能从暗中袭来的恐惧。

伪神说： **要有光。**

于是人们便看到了光。

黑暗褪去，寂静消亡，所有的低语都已苏生，所有的眼睛都已张开，奇异而寒冷的视线注视着人们心灵的战栗，在上古之神的注视下，所有的怀疑和妄念都无处遁逃。

***你们的心灵依然紧闭，来吧，凡人们，一窥无穷的真相。***

人们着迷地凝视着千万只眼睛琥珀色的光辉，这似乎是一种难以抗拒的诱惑，如同凝视缓缓西沉的日暮，如同触摸温暖的流沙，如同在静默羊水中聆听母体的心跳。所有的思考都已凝滞，所有的愤怒都已平息，人们察觉到静默的幸福，只愿在这样的注视之下放下手中的武器，停止挣扎，摒弃痛苦，缓慢而平静地朝前迈步，在虚空中拥抱万物的真相……在虚空中融为一体。

黑龙啸叫着冲向那些璀璨的眼睛，就像他认为伸出利爪就能抓毁它们似的，这挣扎可笑之极，从肉腔突然探出的触须冲向龙的翅翼，他焚毁了一些，飞跃闪避过一些，但更多的触手翻卷来袭，直到他的四肢被紧紧缠绕，直到他的翅膀被迫停止扇动，在拥紧的窒息中，那头龙似乎朝人群厉声高吼着什么……幸运的是这并非徒劳无功，某个信仰坚定的骑士重新回到了苦痛的现实，拿起手中的盾牌掷向腐化者的眼睛，那伪神愤怒地低吼着，于是羊水沸腾，流沙深陷，夕阳化作疯狂的灼日，千万只昏黄的眼睛成为错乱的视线，朝人们的心房重重剜去。刺鼻的腥臭再度袭来，梦幻般的幸福不复存在，你重新降生在这个痛苦而真实的世界上，蚁群顺着血管爬上了你的心脏，恐惧呼啸而来，你疑心希望能否在这样的地方萌芽生根。

但没关系，痛苦很好，这正表明你是活着的。

于是那些生活在这片大地上的造物，那些长着蹄子或者犄角的人们，那些胡须茂密或白发苍苍的人们，那些挥舞着剑刃或法杖的人们，他们怀着恐惧与希望，高吼着，冲向伪神密密麻麻的触须，躲开它们致命的心灵之握。向后起跳，避开腐化者带着虚空气息的帷幕；捂上耳朵，不去倾听那无尽丧钟的哀鸣。有些心智脆弱的人倒下了，片刻之后再度起立，接受赐福，成为伪神的仆从，但更多的人依然痛苦地活着，直面虚空的诱惑。黑龙从缠绕中脱身，重新展开双翼，倾泻着愤怒的烈焰。

***道路已经打开，来吧，走上通向力量之路。***

触须缩回，帷幔拉开，神思之门开启，人们屏息迎接腐化者之心最黑暗的部分，准备抵御它的无尽力量。

“记得我先前所说的！勇士！不必相信所见的一切，相信你的心！”黑龙盘旋着高呼，阿什拉卡马斯·决意之护在阴风中猎猎作响，闪烁着金色的光辉，温暖着人们的脊背。

伪神发出雷鸣般的嗤笑，那声音回荡在每个人的心房。

***傲慢的龙崽子，你在亵渎自己注定臣服的主人，只要一声低语，大地守护者就屈服于我的意志***

***你又凭什么忤逆我？来吧，龙崽子，在你的主人面前跪下***

***你必将崩溃，就像你的父亲一样。***

笑声止息，但比那恐怖更甚的造物来临，内腔的温骤然升高，如同喷薄欲发的火山，令人汗如雨下，而突然响起的怒吼却又令人胆寒：

“吾名死亡之翼，天命之灭世者，万物的终结者，无可阻挡，无可违逆，吾即大灾变——”昔日大地守护着的幻象再度降临，狂乱的烈焰从天而降。“投降吧凡人，你们必须听从腐蚀者的呼唤！”没有生机的傀儡咆哮着，但死亡之翼的可怖灾变依然如同他生前那样致命，“大灾变已经降临，世界之柱会在我的力量面前震碎！“

年轻的黑龙爆发出愤怒的哀鸣，躲避着他“父亲”的吐息，朝着伪神的眼睛冲撞。运用奥术之力的法师们将奥术魔法模拟成寒冰之力，巨大的冰锥刺向死亡之翼沸腾的胸腔，他的熊熊烈焰于寒风与暴雪中逐渐熄灭。

***或者你们更喜欢冰冷的真相。***

***你们的女王所做的晦暗交易是否会让你拥抱虚空？***

灾变巨龙的幻象消失了，取而代之的是两位女王之间蛇吐信子般的低语：

“那我们就做个交易吧。我会把两支舰队都击沉到海底，你的勇士会把匕首交给我。”昔日的光中之光懒洋洋的地开口，她的视线如同冰刺一般扎入勇士的胸膛。

“反过来，你也会得到把上古之神从束缚中解放出来的钥匙……让他可以被攻击。”女妖之王冷漠地回应着。

“你伤了我，酋长。毕竟，我对我的主人就像你对你的臣民一样‘忠诚’。”

被遗忘者的影象消散了，唯有娜迦女王的身躯傲然屹立，轻蔑的视线让每个勇士如履薄冰，艰难地在冰霜阻隔中向前迈动着脚步，每走一步都如同在刀尖上起舞，但人们不会停下——他们不能停下，除非他们想永远在伪神的幻象中凝成黑冰。

待帷幔放下，神思之门关闭的时候，一些人永远留在了那里。

当人们终于迈过无关痛痒的触须与虚妄的幻觉，圣光与雷鸣照亮晦暗的真相，火焰与冰霜冲向腐败的肉腔，匕首和箭矢射向伪神的无数双眼睛。昏黄的眼球在混乱中抽搐，难以分辨的嘶吼揭示着它的苦楚，仿佛一切煎熬都即将终结，漫长的梦靥即将苏醒，有些人的脸上依然稚嫩，他们过于年轻，过于乐观，过早地把自己的岁月奉献给哭喊的大地，甚至尚未组建自己的家庭，他们还有许多东西要去学，要去看……

***够了，你们的思想和意志都是我的！***

随后，那些微笑就在年轻的面庞上凝固了。所有的勇士，他们如同石化一般钉在原地，浑身翻腾着虚空的腐蚀，如同傀儡般缓慢地、坚定地，朝着腐化者行进。

***我的黑暗帝国将用你们的血肉重生。***

***终极的真理等待着你，我的选民。***

***

“警告：英雄单位腐败等级接近100%。”

心之密室的通讯从遥远的希利苏斯传来，纯净圣母永远平静的声线宣告着无望的现实。代言人仍在大声咆哮，试着唤醒那些被虚空掌控的英雄。“你得继续战斗，勇士！不要听他的蛊惑，你不属于他！你是艾泽拉斯之子！”但携带着艾泽拉斯的心的勇士依然置若罔闻地朝前移动着，迈向万劫不复的深渊。

“正在搜寻可能执行备选计划的生命体——评估：目标精神稳定，等待目标确认。”

“已确认。”

年轻的黑龙不知从何处突然降落，黑龙的利爪划断了项链的系带，“我拿到它了，纯净圣母——”黑龙低沉的声线因紧张而战栗，“现在！”

“目标已确认，正在确认新的锚点方位。”

起源熔炉轰隆作响，迸发出璀璨的金色光辉，它缀连着艾泽拉斯之心的能量，酝酿着一次绚烂的爆炸。拉希奥紧握住着那球形的项链，感受着它的脉动和温热的光辉，如同捧着一颗跳动的心脏，那些炙热的能量如同妙曼的音符依次淌过他的脑海，他熟悉这些——那是属于五色巨龙的能量，为了增幅艾泽拉斯之心，巨龙军团们曾再一次奉上自己的魔法精华，以修复这个伤痕累累的世界。

最先出现的是生命之火的灼烧。

> 他不喜欢红龙——他从没喜欢过红龙。那些傲慢的巨龙总是怀着令人作呕的慈母姿态判决着一切：让一些生命在烈焰中焚烧殆尽，又让另一些侥幸生存。但这并不意味着他忘却了瑞亚斯塔萨的牺牲，是的，瑞亚斯塔萨奴役了他的生母，对他的蛋进行怪异的实验，他永远无法忘记在黑暗的蛋壳中被观察者之眼撕裂重组的煎熬，但他同样无法忘记，是她挡在在死亡之翼的怒火面前，用自己的孩子偷换了那枚本来被焚毁的黑龙卵。他依然感激着她，尽管他一直不愿承认：是红龙军团使得他从上古之神的掌控中侥幸逃脱，拥有了把握自己命运的机会。
> 
> 从某种意义上讲，也许瑞亚斯塔萨比尼希昂卓拉更像他的母亲。

梦境般清凉的能量如同夏日的清风拂过他的手心。

> 他对绿龙所知甚少，但他对绿龙军团抗争的对象颇为熟悉。他没见过翡翠梦境，他不知道一个完美幸福的梦境该是何种模样，似乎沙人的金沙永远会在他的梦境中化为粘稠的泥沼，让他不断深陷，挣扎着逃离。大部分的时候，他在漫无边际的黑暗中茕茕孑立，目无一物，唯有低语萦绕在耳边；另一些时候则更糟，他看见巨大的，昏黄的眼睛——无数只眼睛，在那些东西面前他无处遁逃。
> 
> 偶尔，非常偶尔。他会看见他仅有的人类朋友，安度因很好，平安，快乐，闪闪发光。但他不是，有些无法控制的东西深藏在他的胸腔，他们会面，微笑，把酒言欢，然后一切急转而下，他咬断了人类的脖子——或者刺穿他的心脏。这没什么区别。
> 
> 所以，当他第一次友善地面对一头强大的绿龙时，他问道：
> 
> “请告诉我，麦琳瑟拉，梦境的守护者如何看待噩梦的存在？”
> 
> 她是怎么说的？
> 
> “心怀感激。”伊瑟拉之女的声音似乎从遥远的云端传来，如同来自另一个世界的回响，“它让你痛苦，不安，让你提前适应恐惧。这样，当真正的灾难来临时，你就能够做好准备。”

他听见沙漏中流沙坠落的微弱响声，那一瞬，时间在他手中成为永恒。

> 那些鳞片闪烁着青铜色光辉的同族，他们总是疯疯癫癫，语焉不详，不知为何他们让他想起在卡拉赞时的见闻：麦迪文的回响和青铜龙有某种怪异的相似之处，也许所有预警灾难的先知都令人心生厌恶，让人想要掩住双耳匆匆逃离。可是，灾难不会因你的躲避而消失，它们只会在你闭耳塞听的时候愈演愈烈，最终吞噬一切。
> 
> 他见过他们中的一些。
> 
> 克罗诺姆。那头强大雌龙至少有上万岁了，但她喜欢将自己的人型伪装化作一个年轻的侏儒，蹦蹦跳跳，轻快地诉说着未来的灾祸和妙曼的可能性。他在龙骨荒野见过她，那时他正在黑曜石巨龙圣地徘徊，而克罗诺姆有些怀疑地指摘自己不怀好意。但他当时只是出于个人兴趣来到诺森德而已……也许回家看看？他惊讶于恶魔侵入了他挚爱的圣殿，但他并不惊讶克罗诺姆对自己的怀疑——毕竟，他是一头黑龙，堕落的黑龙军团所肩负的一切罪名都会和他有关。
> 
> 当然，还有凯诺兹。他知道那头沉默的青铜龙有着自己的算盘，但他们是绝佳拍档，凯诺兹永远不会问他的目的，他的手段，只要他们在行事的过程中有相同的利益……这点和人类非常不同。他曾向凯诺兹询问过黑龙军团的过去。
> 
> “不堪回首。”青铜龙说。
> 
> “将来呢？”他挑衅般地询问。
> 
> “前途未卜。”

冷色的奥术光辉在他的头脑中闪烁。

> “奥术魔法的本质是数学。”那头蓝龙总是把这句话挂在嘴边。他很年轻——非常年轻，他大概是拉希奥所认识最年轻的的龙族，卡雷苟斯身上没有那些龙族同胞惯有的傲慢。也许正因如此，拉希奥总是愿意同年轻的织法者交流。
> 
> 包括一些私人问题
> 
> “卡雷苟斯，我听说你和一名人类建立了感情？”当他们在心之密室的时候，黑王子单刀直入。
> 
> “我……好吧，这很复杂……”英俊的织法者有些困窘地摸了摸鼻子。这令拉希奥开始后悔问出这个问题：他要怎么从一头处理不好私密关系的龙族同胞那里寻求有关“私密关系”的经验呢？黑王子只能故作镇静地硬着头皮继续：“是啊，人类总是很复杂。就和所有的凡人种族一样，他们非常善变……但有时候，却拥有着无上的潜力……”
> 
> “据我所知，某些特定的凡人，对你有着类似的评价。”织法者清了清嗓子，试图扳回一城。
> 
> “哼。”这下轮到黑王子窘迫了。“……还真就很复杂了。”
> 
> 于是他们抱着肩膀在心之密室尴尬地杵着，良久，齐声发出一声叹息：
> 
> “人类啊……”

项链发出阵阵嗡鸣，仿佛大地深处的回响。

> “……最后，守护者阿扎达斯请求他的创造者卡兹格罗斯将他伟大力量的一部分赋予百折不屈的始祖龙奈萨里奥。作为日后的大地守护者，奈萨里奥肩负起守卫群山与幽深洞穴的重任，他充满睿智、沉着冷静，他和他的黑龙军团负责地貌的改变、山脉的走向，并为世间的国度划分疆界，他们是五色龙族军团中最勤勤恳恳的……”黑王子倚靠着起源熔炉，感受着泰坦仪器温暖的辐射，不紧不慢地讲述着化作传说的历史，“你一定知道这个，伊比西安……毕竟我亲爱的哥哥年长稳重又博学多识。”
> 
> “是的，胡恩·高岭最先告诉我的，他认为我有权知道自己曾经的家人本该肩负的职责。”伊比西安似乎无视了那只年轻黑龙话中的揶揄，坦诚地回答着，又或者他识破了黑王子的玩笑，只是打定主意包容对方的戏谑。
> 
> “以睡前故事的形式吗？胡恩听上去就像是你的父亲。”
> 
> “他是我的救命恩人，以及……我想你是对的，他就像是我的家人，养育我，教导我，给我生存的意义和要保护的东西。”艾比西安叹息着，这是他几万年来第一次离开至高岭，现在他似乎开始思乡了。
> 
> “家人。”黑王子低声重复着，感受着那个陌生的字眼弹跳在舌尖的韵律。什么是家人？他从未见过他的家人，尼希昂卓拉在他未破壳时就死去了，耐萨里奥在他还是一枚卵的时候就企图杀死他，奈法利安？奥妮克希亚？前者对黑龙幼崽进行残酷的实验，而后者对他唯一的人类朋友造成了难以挽回的重创。谢了，他并不想和他的疯狂兄长姊妹扯上任何关系。
> 
> 没有勇士在心之密室里叫嚷喧闹。他们此时都在自己的所爱之物身边，毕竟没人知道，自己能否从深渊之城平安归来，但——为你所爱的事物而死，这算不上悲剧。
> 
> “我一直以为我是最后一个了。”年轻的黑龙低语着。
> 
> “我常听人说起你把‘最后的黑龙挂在嘴边’，而你似乎以此为荣。”艾比西安平静地回答。
> 
> 这似乎令那头小龙有点儿受伤。他突然抬起脑袋，想要挣扎着辩解些什么，片刻之后又再度垂下。
> 
> “拉希奥，你如何知道我开始听到恩佐斯的低语？”艾比西安率先打破沉默。
> 
> “我的代理人之一正监视着你。我知道你若是离开至高岭的保护，就会变得……脆弱。”拉希奥小心地选择着字眼，避开一切会令人感到冒犯的言语。他不再是两岁了。
> 
> “我从来不知道你会对我的幸福如此关切。”
> 
> “当然。你是我的兄弟。我所拥有的唯一。”黑王子夸张地笑了笑，晃动着脑袋。“……好吧，原谅我，这句的确有点儿恶心。”
> 
> “并不仅仅是血缘定义了什么是家人，拉希奥。”艾比西安微笑着开口，“我们会有很多相互熟悉的时间——我想这就是身为巨龙的好处。我厌倦了希利苏斯的黄沙和橙红的落日……等一切结束了，我会邀请你去至高岭看看：那里的山顶盖满了亘古不化的积雪，天蓝得惊人，雄鹰在天上缩小成一个看不清的逗号。”
> 
> 拉希奥没有回答他。
> 
> “你会喜欢的。”艾比西安执着地说着。尽管他们认识时日不长，但他依然能感觉到那头小龙身上弥漫着某种怪异的伤感，就好像他知晓自己即将面临的真相。
> 
> “我会和你一同前往。”艾比西安开口。
> 
> “不！”拉希奥突然恢复了生机，“你不能去那里。你会被它腐化，然后成为我的负累。”他似乎忘记了言辞的礼貌，许久之后才揉着眉骨疲倦地开口，“……抱歉，我想我只是受够了杀掉被腐化的同胞。”
> 
> “……好的。祝一切顺利。”艾比西安伸出手臂拍了拍黑王子的肩膀，有点儿想拥抱他的小弟弟，但不知为何他觉得拉希奥不会喜欢这个。
> 
> “为了黑龙军团。”黑王子骄傲地开口道。
> 
> “为了黑龙军团。”艾比西安回答。

“锚点定位完毕。”

“武器就绪。启动点火序列。”纯净圣母的通讯传来。

拉希奥化作人型的幻化，手爪虔诚地高举着艾泽拉斯之心，对准了面前腐败的躯壳，梦靥的源头，最后的上古之神，祈祷着一切能够如他所愿。那颗心烧灼滚烫，向前迸发着刺眼的光辉，他相信自己的指甲正在那些高温射线中融化，但那不重要，关键在于净化协议能否成功执行。

> “如果艾泽拉斯的勇士们能够成功抵抗腐蚀者，我们就不必考虑别的了。”代言人大大咧咧地说着。
> 
> “‘如果’。”拉希奥重复着他的话。
> 
> “我们需要一个保险。”黑王子深思着开口，“一个备用计划，如果勇士们未能成功抵抗恩佐斯的低语，我们要如何与他抗衡。”
> 
> “正在分析可能的方案：查询完毕。”
> 
> “看来我们的泰坦造物永远那么可靠。”黑王子揶揄道。
> 
> “检测结果：可由生命体定位新的锚点，将起源熔炉同艾泽拉斯之心链接，释放守护巨龙的魔法精华，执行净化协议。”
> 
> “非常好的主意！为什么我们不把它列入备选方案？我举手自荐，我想一头黑龙有资格驾驭五色巨龙的赐福。”
> 
> “方案可行，建议采纳。”
> 
> “那就这样决定了，真是令人愉快的谈话。”拉希奥兴高采烈地开口，扭头向密室外走去，片刻之后，他像突然想到什么似的猛然转身，“顺便请问一下，纯净圣母，如果手持艾泽拉斯之心执行净化协议，我的生还几率是多少？”
> 
> “计算中。”纯净圣母永远平静的声线在空荡的心之密室中回响。“0%。”
> 
> “……哦，”那头小龙发出轻声叹息，“哦。”

那泰坦造物没在骗他。

他突然想起他的父亲：堕落的大地守护者的躯体由于受到恶魔之魂的影响，他的躯体被撕裂，巨龙的鳞甲永远覆盖着明显可见的可怕灼伤，而那些伤口下正缓缓地流动着汩汩熔火与岩浆，为了保住这副随时可能散架的身体，死亡之翼不得不以源质盔甲加固脊柱和骨架。他想他有点明白这样的感受了：艾泽拉斯之心和起源熔炉的力量正灼烧着他的心脏，并顺着心脏流淌至他的四肢百骸。在刺眼的光辉中他挣扎着望去：那伪神的千万只眼睛正颤抖着崩裂开来，发出痛苦的啸叫。这令他忍不住发笑，他也这么做了。笑声出口即变成吃痛的呻吟，黑龙从半空中坠落，那些凝结的勇士此时正逐渐复苏，昂起头颅凝视着上古之神的覆灭。

黑龙挣扎着向前走去，他跌撞着驾驭随时可能崩裂的躯壳，执意靠近他噩梦的源头，靠近那个他几乎逃了一辈子的地方。腐蚀者已然消失，留下一汪深不见底的黑洞，他摇晃着脑袋变回自己真正的样子：这令勇士恐惧地后退。拉希奥并不打算责备他们，他知道自己现在这幅模样着实有些可怕，像极了他们一开始踏入深渊之城时遇见的黑龙帝王。他扇动翅翼，飞入深渊。

等他重新回到表面时，黑龙的爪间多了一枚龙卵。

那是一枚虚空龙蛋，是他从恩佐斯体内深处找到的。他伸出鳞片剥落的爪子轻抚着那枚蛋温暖的表面，他能感受到这枚蛋所遭遇过的痛苦、困惑和迷茫，就像他的许多同族一样……就像他自已一样，任由他人摆布。黑龙的头颅抵着那枚蛋的表面，用尽他最后的力量净化那枚痛苦的龙蛋。黑龙朝人群发出一声哀鸣，一位先前佩戴着项链的勇士正悲伤地朝他靠近。

“这枚蛋已经被净化了……它尚且年幼，它还有许多东西要去学，要去看。”黑龙挣扎着说着，他几乎已经抬不起头了。“我相信你应该可以好好照顾它吧？请不要让我失望，英雄。”

他感觉到那枚卵被轻轻拿离他的爪心，他什么也看不见了。太亮了。

这有些令人遗憾，因为他着实有些在死去之前还想再见上一眼的东西，要是他还能看见什么就好了——

> “拉希奥！童福说他的饺子出锅了——你再不挪窝饺子都要黏在一起啦！”

> “烦死了！我这就来！”

***

艾泽拉斯的代言人和几位勇士风尘仆仆地从心之密室赶来，其中一位虚空精灵格外显眼，因为她怀中正安静地躺着一枚虚空龙蛋。他们刚一出现在暴风要塞的门廊，就看到安度因国王兴奋地跑下王座。“我听说我们赢了！你们都回来了！”国王雀跃着朝人群望去，向四周张望着，似乎在寻找着什么。麦格尼清了清嗓子，似乎准备开口说些什么——

“拉希奥在忙吗？”他微笑着朝代言人看去，片刻之后笑容凝固在了嘴边。“……他是不是在心之密室收拾烂摊子啊？”国王打断了代言人的话，“我知道希利苏斯一定很缺人手，我当然可以把联盟的‘顾问’借给你们。”

“他不来更好。”国王颤抖地开口，“省得我朝他那张龙脸上再揍一拳……让他去忙吧。”

他絮絮叨叨地说着，不去在意代言人悲伤的面庞，仿佛阻止麦格尼开口就能挽回什么似的。“我很抱歉。”钻石矮人打断了人类的自说自话，像是再也看不下去国王的独角戏，“我很抱歉，孩子。但那头小龙不会回来了。”

国王安静了下来。

“我有东西给你，是纯净圣母托我交给你的。他似乎在出发前给你写了什么。”

代言人摸出一张折叠在一起的羊皮纸。这张纸看上去破旧不堪，就像是铭文师制作卷轴的废品，背面还写着一些划掉的铭文符号。

“还有这个。”先前站在代言人身后的精灵突然开口，把怀中的龙蛋递给国王。“这是在恩佐斯体内深处找到的龙蛋，黑王子最后将它净化了，并希望我照顾好它。我想您比我更适合看护这颗蛋。”

安度因国王愣愣地结果那枚颜色古怪的卵，将它抱在怀里。

麦格尼伸出手拍了拍国王的腰，似乎想说出些什么安慰的字眼——

“我知道了。”国王抬起脑袋，朝代言人颔首微笑，“我想先回去。”

“谢谢你，勇士。我会照看好它的。”

然后他转身，朝要塞花园走去。

***

他在花园的长凳的上坐下，怀里抱着那颗温暖的蛋，就着栎树枝叶间洒落的阳光，将那封信急切地展开。

> 亲爱的安度因：
> 
> 如果你看到这个，说明我已经死了。
> 
> 很抱歉用了如此烂俗的开头，嘿，如果这封信排不上用场我一定会亲手把它烧掉，然后飞去要塞见你——如果你愿意的话，我会让你骑在我的背上，带你在暴风城的领空飞上一小圈。你还没见过我如今真正的样子，我长大了一些，无论如何至少我有自信能载得动你——穿布甲的你。（那套带狮子头盔的板甲还是算了）
> 
> 我很抱歉，真的。我很抱歉在白虎寺的事，我搞砸了，然后像个胆小鬼一样跑得远远的。我很抱歉没能在你需要的时候同你一起面对，我很抱歉我食言了——如果你看到这个，那我一定没机会带你飞了。我不想这样，我希望你知道，当我们在海边时，我已经做好逃往德拉诺的准备，但是我确实在诚挚地邀请你，有朝一日能同你一起飞翔。要是我在那时有现在这么大就好了。
> 
> 很抱歉我不能把计划提前告诉你，你有权知道一切。在我们前往尼奥罗萨之前，纯净圣母和我展开了对备选计划的讨论，最终我们决定，由我在必要的时刻，通过艾泽拉斯之心定位新的锚点，将起源熔炉同艾泽拉斯之心链接，释放守护巨龙的魔法精华，执行净化协议，杀死最后的上古之神。这是份荣幸，我想，这块项链里有着守护巨龙的魔法精华，这是否让你想到巨龙之魂？但它们又不太一样，它借助起源熔炉焕发能量，就像是一块中转电池，而我就是链接其中的电线。如果我能成功的话，那我会被起源熔炉的力量烧成灰烬，往好处想，黑龙军团将在我手中得到救赎。
> 
> 就是这样，听上去挺简单的。呃，我只需要保持清醒，把它举起来，瞄准，然后biu——
> 
> 我令你发笑了吗？
> 
> 我知道这可能不太好笑，糟糕的笑话，抱歉。
> 
> 我现正在心之密室坐着，时间是凌晨四点一刻。这里有点儿暗，而且没有合适的桌子，它可能看上去乱七八糟，心之密室难得没有人，我能安安静静地盘点我所拥有过的一切。我想了很多，我惊讶地意识到我居然是一个富有的人，在一切发生之后，居然还有人愿意相信我——尽管我先前对他们唯有谎言。我想着我拥有的一切，安度因……我没有什么东西留给你——真希望我有些好东西能留给你，可我没有时间了，我这里能找到的只有希利苏斯的虫卵和开启恐怖幻镜的钥匙。嘿，你会想要用黑龙鳞片做成的小书包吗？那玩意儿还挺贵的，我会嘱咐他们为你留上一个。
> 
> 安度因。
> 
> ……安度因，我就要死了。
> 
> 我有点儿害怕，你一定会嘲笑我的。
> 
> 我真希望我能死得好看一点儿，不要留下什么脑袋或者下巴让你挂在英雄谷……最好干脆什么都不要留下，让我最潇洒的模样活在游吟诗人的传说中：一个“拯救了世界的黑龙”，而不是“死亡之翼的儿子”。
> 
> 别为我难过，有人告诉过我，“为你所爱的东西而死，算不得悲剧。”
> 
> 爱你的 爱你的，拉希奥
> 
> 又及：如果你回到潘达利亚，替我向童福问好。

国王将羊皮纸再一次展开翻页，后面什么也没有。他闭上眼睛，试图想象那头小龙写下这信时的样子：将一张报废的铭文羊皮纸搁在自己的大腿上，匆匆忙忙写下龙飞凤舞的字眼，带着飞溅的墨汁和龙爪的划痕。

他怀里的那枚龙蛋突然颤抖了一阵。这将他从遐思中拉回现实，蛋的颤动越发剧烈，似乎随时都有可能破壳而出。他紧张地吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地将那枚蛋放在洒满阳光的草坪上。

然后静待着黑龙军团的苏生。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 和夏老师讨论团本剧情时候的产物，我们一致认为由角男x爆恩佐斯这事儿实在是太搞笑了，关键是角男还毫发无损，这不科学，就算是一个奇幻游戏，这也太不科学了。于是就有了这个。


End file.
